jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Stadt der Toten
Galaxy of Fear – Stadt der Toten ist der zweite Teil der Galaxy-of-Fear-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von John Whitman geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1998 bei VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sechs Monate nach den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (0 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Kaum sind sie mit knapper Not von D'vouran entkommen, wartet bereits das nächste Abenteuer auf Tash und Zak: Eigentlich wollte ihr Onkel auf dem Planeten Nekropolis nur ein neues Sternenschiff kaufen, doch schon bald werden sie in Ereignisse hineingezogen, die einem wahren Horrorszenario entsprungen zu sein scheinen. Uralte Legenden um einen unheilvollen Fluch erwachen zu neuem Leben, ein Friedhof wird zum Schauplatz entsetzlicher Geschehnisse, Tote steigen aus ihren Gräbern und versetzen eine ganze Stadt in Angst und Schrecken... Welche bösen Mächte haben die Zombies auf den Plan gerufen? Was weiß Pylum, ein Hüter der Gräber, der Visionen von einem nahenden Ende heraufbeschwört? Und welche Rolle spielt Dr. Evazan, genannt ''Dr. Tod, der auf Nekropolis geheime Forschungen betreibt? Auch die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Boba Fett, der gefürchtetste Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis, hinter dem mysteriösen Forscher her ist, bringt nicht gerade Licht ins Dunkel.'' Und was für Tash und Zak als harmlose Reise begann, gerät unversehens zu einem Horrortrip in die Abgründe des Todes... Handlung Das Projekt Sternenschrei Irgendwo an einem geheimen Ort der Galaxis forscht ein einsamer Wissenschafter des Imperiums an einem Projekt mit der Bezeichnung Sternenschrei. Nur Darth Vader, der Imperator und der Wissenschaftler selbst kennen den wahren Standort des Labors. Frustriert muss der Wissenschaftler feststellen, wie der erste Schritt seines Projekts vor Kurzem mit der Vernichtung des lebenden Planeten D'vouran scheiterte. Tatsächlich ist eine kleine Gruppe von Rebellen mit dem Millennium Falken, die Geschwister Tash und Zak Arranda sowie ihr Onkel und Anthropologe Mammon Hoole für die Auflösung von D'vouran verantwortlich. Gemeinsam reisen sie nun zum Planeten Nekropolis, der häufig auch Die Stadt der Toten genannt wird. Dort möchte sich Hoole ein neues Raumschiff besorgen, da sein altes Schiff, die Lightrunner, bei seinem letzten Abenteuer auf D'vouran völlig zerstört wurde. Mutprobe auf dem Friedhof Nachdem sie sicher in einem Raumhafen zur Landung andocken, werden die Reisenden von zahlreichen Mumien empfangen. Doch der schreckliche Anblick, bei dem sich die beiden Geschwisterkinder sehr erschreckten, wird aufgelöst, als sie ihnen erzählen, dass ein solches Willkommensritual auf dem Planeten Nekropolis bereits Tradition ist. Alten Geschichten zufolge soll sich ein Fluch um eine Hexe namens Sycorax rühmen. Bei ihrem Tod hat diese Hexe den ganzen Planeten mit einem Fluch belegt, der die Toten auferstehen lässt, sollte man ihnen nicht genügend Tribut zollen. Doch die Legende um den ominösen Fluch wird unter den Einwohnern sehr angezweifelt. Lediglich der Totengräber Pylum ist von der Existenz dieses Fluches überzeugt. In einer Herberge finden Tash, Zak und ihr Onkel Hoole den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett vor, der eilig nach dem Wissenschaftler Dr. Evazan sucht. Kairn ist ein einheimischer Junge, der schnell zu einem guten Freund von Zak wird und sich diesbezüglich in einer Mutprobe beweisen muss. Bei Dunkelheit wird Kairn von den Zak abgeholt, sodass er rechtzeitig gegen Mitternacht den Friedhof betreten kann, wie es seine Mutprobe verlangt. Zwar bekommt Kairn große Angst, doch er möchte sich nicht vor seinen Freunden blamieren und stellt sich der Mutprobe. Während Kairns Marsch durch die Gräber tauchen plötzlich Tote auf, die wieder zum Leben erweckt wurden. Zak ergreift die Flucht und wird schließlich von Dr. Evazan aufgehalten. Neben dem Wissenschaftler erkennt Zak die Leiche seines Freundes Kairn. Zu seiner Rettung eilt Boba Fett herbei, um Evazan kurzerhand zu erschießen. Da niemand Zaks unheimliche Geschichte glauben will, gehen Tash und Hoole am nächsten Tag unbekümmert ein neues Raumschiff kaufen. Da Evazans Schiff, die Shroud, ebenfalls beim Raumschiff-Händler steht, nimmt Zak an, dass sich auch irgendwo in der Nähe Evazan selbst aufhalten muss. Heimlich begibt er sich in das Innere des Schiffes und entdeckt dort Evazan. Doch niemand fühlt sich berufen, etwas gegen Evazan zu unternehmen, da Zaks Geschichte zu absurd klingt. Zak Arrandas Scheintod Wenig später entdecken die Geschwister ihren Onkel, wie er mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett einige Worte wechselt. Sofort kommt ihnen ein Verdacht und sie verfolgen den Kopfgeldjäger. Von seiner Schwester getrennt, trifft Zak auf seinen tot geglaubten Freund Kairn und folgt ihm bis zu einer Gruft des Friedhofs. Im Inneren der Gruft befindet sich das geheime Labor von Dr. Evazan. Noch bevor sich der Wissenschaftler an Zak vergreift, erklärt er ihm ein Mittel seiner neuesten Forschungsergebnisse, das Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken kann. Daraufhin bekommt Zak von Evazan eine Spritze dieses Mittels gespritzt, wodurch er in Ohnmacht fällt und nicht wieder aufwacht. Später wird der vermeintlich verstorbene Zak von Tash und Hoole beerdigt. Der Droide Deevee hat währenddessen den Kauf eines Raumschiffes veranlasst. Bei der Besichtigung der Shroud stößt er auf geheime Dateien von Evazan, die von seinem geheimen Projekt handeln. Die Spur, welche durch die Dateien festgestellt wurde, führt die Droiden zum Friedhof. Unterdessen sehen sich Tash und Hoole auf dem Friedhof einer ernsten Bedrohung durch lebende Tote gegenübergestellt. Es dauert nicht lange bis Boba Fett und Deevee den unheimlichen Schauplatz erreichen, die Zombies niedermetzeln und Zak aus seinem Grab bergen. Während des Angriffs wird auch Dr. Evazan von Fett getötet. Dramatis personae en:Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead ru:Галактика страха: Город мёртвых Stadt der Toten Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen